Mamoru
by Jujuba-ka-waiii-chan
Summary: Akao Mizuho.Uma garota com poderes e caçadora.Sua caça era uma ameaça para a huanidade e usava seus poderes para acabar com ela.Mas um evento a fraquejou.A deixou indefesa.Ela acabou indo parar na Torre Titã.Lá ficou protegida.Dos noturnos...Dos vampiros.
1. Prólogo

**Créditos a minha amiga Lúh, que, como todas as minhas histórias, me ajudou em alguma coisa. No caso aqui, foi o título e o nome do vampiro que só vai ser citado no capítulo um.**

_**Spoiler: **Teen Titans não me pertence, blábláblá..._

**Karen: **Chefia...

**Júlia: **Sim?

**Karen:** Por que você fez essa fic? Faz tempos que você não vê o desenho u_u

**Hajime: **Além do que, você tem três livros, duas fics e seis animes em andamento e 123 contos, fics, animes e livros em espera... no mínimo u_u

**Júlia: **Ah, sei lá. Deu vontade de colocar essa aqui n_n

**Artie:** Estou até vendo essa aqui ficar parada como a maioria.

**Cauê:** Claro. Essa aí trava.

**Júlia:** Mas essa não vai travar não :3

**Rukia:** Isso ela diz ¬¬

**Júlia: **Agora, parem de queimar meu filme ou eu mato vocês u_u

**Geral: **...

**Júlia: **Ótimo. Agora, a fic o/

**Prólogo**

_**Akao Mizuho**_

Eu corria contra o tempo. Pisava na água do mar como se fosse terra. Meus pulmões ardiam, mas eu não podia parar para respirar e retomar o fôlego. Não que eu pudesse afundar na água e morrer afogada. Por um motivo desconhecido, forças do destino e do universo conspiraram para eu, Akao Mizuho (no nome, a junção dos kanjis de "Vermelho" e "Azul" e no sobrenome "Água" e "Fogo") controlar os elementos que aparecem no meu nome do meio. Graças aos poderes de água, não me afogo, afundo nem nada... Posso até respirar de baixo dela.

Bem, acontece que as mesmas forças que me deram os poderes me fizeram perde-los. Não totalmente, mas, agora, graças a esse cometa, minha força com os elementos diminuíram 90%. Destino? Não sei. Só sei que agora estou indefesa contra eles. Os noturnos. Aqueles que matei desde que completei 10 anos. Aqueles que todos temem durante a noite.

De caçadora passei a ser caça. Maldito seja quem inventou esse ditado. Eles querem vingança. Mais especificamente ele. O líder. O mais forte. O que me obrigou a atravessar o Oceano pacífico literalmente a pé sem parar para descansar.

Malditos vampiros (**N/A: **Tinha de ser eu õ_o/**Artie: **Chefia e sua fascinação por vampiros u_u/**Rukia: **Resultado do mal exemplo de Vampire Knight.../**Tohku: **...Blood+.../**Rose: **...Twilight.../**Lara: **E recentemente Vampiro Rei/**Júlia: **Calem a boca porque, se não fosse por isso, nenhum de vocês existiria ò_o). Eles _tinham _de se alimentar com sangue. _Tinham _que ser praticamente indestrustíveis. E esse cometa? Por que ele vai ter que demorar exatos _30 dias _para ir embora. Trinta dias... Trinta dias com meus poderes fraquejando. Não sei se agüento. Prata e Fogo. As duas únicas coisas que matam (ou machucam ou espatam, depende da quantidade). Crussifixo, Sol, Água benta... Tudo isso só causa ardência... e cegueira... para eles.

Meus cabelos azuis, minha pele pálida, minha camisa branca e minha saia preta... Tudo estava enxarcado. Meus olhos vermelho estavam até ardendo de tanta água espirrou nele e minha boca estava com aquele gosto horrível (na minha sincera opnião) de água do mar.

Então avistei ao longe. Uma ilha. Uma ilha que não é muito maior do que a minha casa no Japão. Uma ilha que tinha uma torre. Uma torre que tinha o formato de 'T' e as luzes acesas. Poderia ficar lá enquanto o cometa não vai embora. Mas se eu ficasse, as pessoas que habitavam aquele lugar ficariam em perigo.

Meu estômago roncou. É, a fome sempre fala mais rápido. Fui na direção da torre. Vou ficar lá por um tempo. Só por um tempo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N/A: **Bem, foi isso... Agora...

**Tiago: **Vamos ver até onde a chefia vai com isso u_u

**Júlia: **Ah, claro, alguém tinha que comentar os meus dotes da preguiça extrema nessa parte -_-

**Sofia: **Chefia...

**Júlia: **Sim?

**Sofia: **Não está se esquecendo de nada? õ_o

**Júlia: **Hum... ahn... Aié, hoje é meu aniversário :3

**Sofia: **E...

**Júlia: **O que é mais importante que meu aniversário? õ3o

**Lucas: **Ai meu Deus, HOJE É ANO NOVO, CARAMBA!!! \Ò3Ó/

**Júlia: **Uia, é mesmo, eu nasci no ano novo :P

**Karen: **-chegando com um bolo de chocolate de três andares- Fui eu que fiz com os dotes culinários que herdei do meu pai 8D

**Todos que não são vampiros: **UEBA, BOLO /o/ -avança no bolo e come em questo de tr6es segundos-

**Karen: **Eita o3o

**Rose: **Até se fosse de sangue... u_u

**Karen: **Tem um lá na cozinha :D

**Artie/Rose/Lara/Yuki/Bara/Rukia/Tohku: **...-correm para cozinha e voltam cinco segundos depois- Estava bom, parabéns :D

**Júlia: **Uau, foi rápido. õ_o

**Hajime: **São vampiros, o que queria? ñ_n

**Júlia: **Aié, falando em vampiros, quero lhes apresentar a nova personagem oficial daqui...

**Akao: **Eu /o/

**Cauê: **O que vampiros têm a ver com ela? õ_o

**Akao: **Eu caço eles, dãh u_U

**Cauê: **Ah, é ._.

**Vampiros: **E por que você nomeou ela personagem oficial? \ò_ó/

**Júlia: **Dois motivos: Um- Eu gostei dela. Dois- O Tiago não poderia ser o único caçador aqui, né, coitado? u_ú

**Yuki: **Ah sim, claro... ¬¬

**Artie: **O descendente do Hellsing ¬¬

**Alice: **Ai meu Deus -_-''

**Sofia: **Bem, bem, a culpa é da chefia que criou um Hellsing, um lobisomen e um vampiro para brigarem por você, Irmã mais velha u_u

**Lucas: **Além da rincha natural entre eles.

**Alice: **-_-''

**Júlia: **Hehe, vou indo. Parabéns para mim, feliz ano novo e, onegai, R&R

-

**Karen: **Uma última pergunta!!! Não encerra!!! \o_o/

**Júlia: **Fala, garota. Mas vai rápido que temos de encerrar -_-

**Karen: **O que Teen Titans tem a ver com vampiros? ¬¬''... E por que o nome da fic é Momoru?

**Júlia: **Hey, foram duas perguntas! ò_o

**Karen: **Responde, muié \ò_o/

**Júlia: **Bem, bem. Primeiro, não sei se você viu, mas isso aqui é uma fanfic. Pode acontecer de tudo, independente do seja-lá-o-que-for-que-o-autor-escolheu, desde que ele tenha uma idéia. E segundo, o nome é esse porque, de acordo com minha amiga Lúh, a que batizou a fic (já que a cabeçuda aqui é péssima em títulos n_n''), Mamoru é Protetor em Japa, e os Teen Titans rotegem a Akao enquanto ela recupera os poderes :3

**Karen: **Ah.

**Júlia: **Posso encerrar agora? ¬¬

**Karen: **Pode n_n''

----------------------------------


	2. Capítulo 1:Um livro velho de vampiros

**Mamoru**

**Cauê: **Não disse, não disse? 3

**Júlia: **Sim, você disse =_=

**Cauê: **Paga :B

**Júlia: **Toma, seus 600 ficdolares ò_o

**Artie: **O que é isso? õ_o

**Júlia: **Eu e o Cauê apostamos...

**Cauê: **De novo :D

**Júlia: **...Apostamos que eu iria postar em mais de um mês. eu disse que seria menos e ele mais.

**Artie: **E você perdeu? :D

**Júlia: **O que você acha? ¬¬''

**Akao: **Que cena rara ._.

**Karen: **A Júlia perder uma aposta? õ_o

**Akao: **Não... Também. Na verdade, a coisa rara é a chefia postar alguma coisa que não esteve pronta junto com o prólogo .___.

**Júlia**: É, ultimamente eu tenho estado bem... inspirada. Até fiz um anime de uma associação de vampiros ontem õ__o Agora, vamos a fic o/

**Capítulo 1: Um livro velho de vampiros e a caçadora deles**

_**Ravena**_

Estava todo mundo na torre. Eu estava no meu quarto, em meio das minhas pilhas de livros. Estava no meu mundo, na minha muralha, o único lugar em que eu me sentia realmente segura. Está certo, quem tem poderes, habilidades de lutas ou até mesmo uma arma mortal e que saiba usar, todos estão mais seguros que a maioria das pessoas. Mas isso não impede o fato de que todos têm um lugar ou um passatempo que os fazem se sentir seguros, confiantes...

...No meu caso, é o meu quarto na torre e meus livros. Os mais diversos livros, uma coleção que abasteceria uma biblioteca inteira. Tinha todos os tipos de livros ali, exceto esses contos de fadas com princesas preguiçosas, que não fazem quase nada, esperando o príncipe encantado bater na porta delas e que, incrivelmente, como que um milagre, acontece, e que príncipes se casam com as princesas que acabaram de conhecer, sem nem saber direito se ela prestava ou não. A maior parte é de magia, livros que ensinam feitiços dos mais úteis, como curar um ferimento grave, até os mais inúteis, como consertar uma caneta que quebrou (fala sério, quem seria tão preguiçoso a ponto de não ir à papelaria da esquina e comprar outra caneta?).

Mas no momento não estou lendo nenhum desses livros. Estou lendo um novo (velho, não sei direito) que achei no meio de todos os meus livros. Esse livro não tem título e eu nem sequer me lembrava dele. Falava de vampiros. Como são. Seus pontos fracos. Como matá-los. As folhas já estavam amareladas, então acho que ele é deve ser bem antigo. Só não sei o que ele estava fazendo na minha biblioteca particular, sendo que eu nem sequer me lembrava dele direito. Na verdade, ele parece ser tão velho que deve ter sido do avô do avô do avô do avô do meu bisavô e o meu avô que estava com esse livro o esqueceu no meio da minha pilha. Mas isso é só uma suposição.

O que mais me surpreendeu é que, mesmo sendo antigo, ele não coincidia com as lendas. De acordo com ele, vampiros não morrem com nada do que os antigos (e algumas pessoas de hoje) dizem matá-los. Eles também não se transformam em morcego nem nada. E parece que só tem três jeitos de se matar um desses seres das trevas: queimá-lo, decaptá-lo ou, surpreendentemente, com alguma coisa de prata, pura ou não, maciça ou não... Prata.

No livro também falou que existe uma linhagem de pessoas com poderes para matar os vampiros. Não foi de admirar que eu tenha visto o Van Hellsing no meio. E tiveram outros. Muitos outros. Aqueles que não ficaram reconhecidos por seu trabalho. A última que apareceu na linhagem é a mais recente. Tão recente que provavelmente está viva ainda. Só tinha um desenho amarelado dela na folha e o nome. _Akao_. Apenas isso que diz. Isso e a data de nascimento, o que me fez supor que ela tem, pelo menos, 15 anos. Depois dela, teve uma centena de folhas em branco, para depois começar uma nova linhagem.

De dessa vez parecia ser a de vampiros. Tinha os piores vampiros das lendas, e dois apareceram em destaque. Um, que todos conhecem que é o Drácula, e o outro... O outro ninguém deve ter ouvido falar. Um tal de _Takashi_. E depois desse, nada. Nenhuma outra linhagem, nenhuma outra história. Dessa vez, as páginas em branco foram até o fim.

Fechei o livro. Perguntei-me se abria de novo e lia as histórias de outros caçadores daqueles mitos (bem, todos sabem que vampiros não existem) ou se eu descia. Quanto tempo será que eu fiquei no meu quarto para ler aquelas lendas? Uma hora? Um dia? Se bobeasse, até mesmo uma semana. O livro era bem grosso, mais de mil páginas. Mas eu nem precisei pensar muito. Um alarme estridente tocou, anunciando a chegada de alguém.

Olhei bem para a capa do livro antes de deixá-lo sobre a minha cama e descer. Tinha um selo. Não sabia bem de que, mas era um selo. A voz do Robin chamando pelos Titãs soou pelo corredor e eu saí do meu quarto.

Na sala, na grande tela, mostrava uma garota correndo sobre as águas. Mas ela não corria na velocidade da luz para fazê-lo. Corria em uma velocidade normal.

—Incrível... -Deixei escapar em um murmúrio.

—Ela deve ter algum poder especial. E talvez também esteja contra nós. -Robin falou sério e alerta.

Mas não foi isso que eu achei incrível. O que me surpreendeu foi a enorme semelhança entre a garota que aparecia na tela e a que eu vi no livro. O formato do rosto, o tamanho do cabelo, chegando até a metade das costas, o formato do corpo... Até as roupas eram iguais. Só as cores que eu não tinha certeza, já que no livro o desenho era amarelado. Mas, fora isso, ela era igualzinha, nos mínimos detalhes.

—O que fazemos, Robin?- Ciborgue perguntou. -Atiramos, fechamos as portas... O que?

Robin abriu a boca para responder. Pela expressão facial, iria deixar ela do lado de fora ou atacá-la. Mas alguma coisa me disse para eu fazer o que eu fiz.

—Deixe-a entrar!- Exclamei, assustando a todos. Quero dizer, é preciso ser de muita coragem para cortar o Robin antes mesmo de ele começar a falar.

—Ravena, você conhece ela?- Estelar me perguntou, confusa.

Eu não sabia bem o que responder. Nem havia me dado conta de que eu falei para deixar uma total estranha entrar na nossa torre. Porque, bem... Simpatia a primeira vista não acontece comigo. Nunca aconteceu, na verdade. No mínimo, é a terceira vista (a menos que a primeira dure o suficiente para três, aí se pode dizer a primeira vista.)

—Mais ou menos... -Respondi, tentando não demonstrar o quanto eu me sentia sem graça. -Eu já ouvi falar dela. -Não posso dizer que menti.

Acho que o que eu falei, permitindo a entrada dela, foi mais pela curiosidade. Queria ter certeza de que era a Akao, a garota que aparecia no livro. Pode parecer bobagem. Pode até ser bobagem mesmo. E depois, se ela for mesmo a Akao, é mais do que óbvio que ela não vai nos fazer mal.

—Tem certeza, Ravena?- Mutano perguntou, desconfiado. -Ela não me parece muito confiável.

—Diz isso só pelo cabelo azul, a pele pálida e os olhos vermelhos? -Perguntei friamente. -Mutano, se somente a aparência dissesse como a pessoa é, nem o Ciborgue, nem a Estelar nem mesmo você estariam aqui agora e a Terra nunca teria chegado a se transformado em pedra.

Ele se calou. Todos ficaram em silêncio. Robin se virou para o Ciborgue e falou para ele abrir a porta.

—Você vai recebê-la, Ravena. -Robin me comunicou. -Qualquer coisa que acontecer de errado nós saberemos e iremos ajudar.

Eu assenti e fui para a porta. Pisei no terreno rochoso em volta da Torre Titã e olhei para o céu. Estava acontecendo um Crepúsculo. Olhei para frente e vi a que eu acho ser a Akao, correndo, parecendo a cada segundo mais desesperada. Dava para ver que ela estava correndo contra o tempo. À medida que ela se aproximava, vi que as pernas dela tremiam. Os olhos vermelhos dela pareceram aliviados quando ela chegou mais perto. Quando ela pisou na ilha, ela desabou, murmurando alguma coisa em japonês (que eu obviamente não pude entender) enquanto ofegava.

Olhei para a cena lastimável. Ela estava toda encharcada. Ela tentou ficar de pé, mas as pernas bambas não deixaram. Antes de ela cair no chão de novo, eu a segurei.

—Você parece estar cansada. - Eu disse estranhamente amigável. - Por que não entra e descansa?

Ela me olhou como se aquelas fossem exatamente as palavras que ela queria ouvir. Ela esboçou um sorriso de agradecimento e eu a acompanhei para dentro. Chegando à sala, todos a olharam, uma mistura de alerta e pena nos rostos. A garota de cabelos azuis se sentou agradecida no grande sofá preto.

—Obrigada. -Ela murmurou, o peito subindo e descendo a medida que ela ofegava- Muitíssimo obrigada.

—Deixe os agradecimentos para depois. -Robin falou, olhando sério e desconfiado para ela. -Bem, quem é você, de onde você vem e para quem você trabalha?

A garota olhou assustada para o Robin. Eu não o culpo de agir assim. Ele meio que ficou traumatizado depois de tantos espiões.

—Robin, pega leve com ela. -Ciborgue falou- Ela parece ter passado por maus bocados.

—Tudo bem... -A garota de olhos vermelhos disse. -Reconheço que chegar assim do nada assusta qualquer um. -Ela engoliu em seco. Pessoalmente, não acho ser uma boa idéia fazê-lo naquele estado. Ela devia estar com sede. Muita sede. -Meu nome é Akao Mizuho. Vim do Japão e sou uma caçadora de vampiros.

Não consegui esconder minha surpresa. Então eu estava certa. Era realmente a garota do livro.

—Perai, vampiros?- Mutano perguntou surpreso. -Garota, a água do mar afetou o seu cérebro? Vampiros não existem. Todo mundo sabe disso.

—Garoto, você é verde e aquele cara ali é um ciborgue. Nenhuns de vocês aqui parecem ser o que se chamam de normais (exceto o mascarado ali, mas deve ter alguma habilidade com armas, o que é bom). Existe de tudo no mundo. -Akao argumentou. -Continuando... Meus poderes se centram na água e no fogo. Como o fogo mata os vampiros, eu uso eles para fazer meu trabalho. Mas, no momento, um cometa que passa somente de mil em mil anos e demora exatos trinta dias para passar está fraquejando meus poderes e isso impede que eu possa enfrentar meu inimigo cara a cara.

—Os vampiros estão se aproveitando da situação. Eles estão querendo vingança. -Deixei escapar. Akao me olhou surpresa.

—Sim. -Ela murmurou. -Ela acertou. Os vampiros querem se aproveitar do meu momento de fraqueza e tentar me matar. Principalmente o _Takashi. _

Arregalei meus olhos, surpresa, e senti a minha pele ficar ainda mais pálida. Takashi é descrito no livro como o vampiro mais poderoso depois de Drácula. E também fala que a única coisa que o atrapalhava a ser mais poderoso era Akao.

—Quem é Takashi?- Robin perguntou.

—Ah, um ator super bonitão com milhões de fãs, e por um motivo meio misterioso só faz teatros e não cinemas. Isso na visão das pessoas que não acreditam nos seres das trevas (é tão legal dizer isso...), mas na verdade é um vampiro sanguinário. Como no teatro algumas pessoas podem ir aos bastidores depois do show, ele aproveita a situação e transforma os visitantes em novos servos. Mais alguma pergunta?

Todos se calaram.

—Continuando... Só tive forças para conseguir correr do Japão até aqui, dando uma pausa em lugares como o Hawaii. (Por falar nisso, sabia que os melhores surfistas de lá têm um leve controle da água e não sabem? Impressionante, não?). Em nenhum dos lugares eu permaneci por mais de uma noite. As pessoas de lá eram indefesas demais.

—Bom, aqui você pode ficar o quanto quiser. -Mutano falou, um sorriso no rosto.

Akao arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas um ronco saiu da sua barriga. Ela a cobriu com as mãos brancas e seu rosto ficou vermelho.

—Ah... Vocês têm comida, não têm? -Perguntou, meio sem jeito.

Um segundo depois, Mutano, Ciborgue e Estelar estavam dando pratos com comida. Mutano dava o que parecia ser um quilo de tofu.

—Err... Verdinho...

—Mutano.

—Verdinho. Sem querer parecer grossa, mas eu não gosto de t... -A barriga dela roncou. - Ai, a fome sempre fala mais alto.

Ela já ia pegar o tofu, mas Ciborgue arrastou Mutano para o lado e serviu o último pedaço da pizza para Akao.

—O nosso ultimo pedaço!

—Sério?

—Sim!

Então ela devorou o pedaço em questão de nanos segundos. Estelar chutou Ciborgue para longe e entregou para Akao um prato com uma gosma roxa.

—É o prato típico do meu planeta!

—E qual é seu planeta?

—Tamaran.

Akao abriu a boca para falar, mas Estelar enfiou um pouco da gosma na boca da pálida. Os olhos vermelhos dela se arregalaram e brilharam.

—OISHI!!!! -Falou (gritou) avançando no prato que, não só eu, mas todos na torre (menos Estelar) achamos nojento.

—Você gostou? -Estelar perguntou.

—AMEI!!! Tem gosto de Sushi de pele de salmão com nutella!

Nunca vou entender esses japoneses...

Depois que Akao tomou banho e lavou e secou sua roupa com o que sobrou de seus poderes, todos foram dormir. Akao dormia no sofá, quando eu cheguei lá com o livro em mãos. Acendi a luz, mas ela nem mostrou sinal de estar acordando. Na verdade, um ronco veio de sua garganta.

Balancei-a uma vez. Nada. De novo. Nem sinal. Então tentei fazer uma coisa diferente. Tirei a almofada debaixo da cabeça dela. Então, finalmente, ela acordou assustada.

—O que? Ah, é você. -Ela falou, esfregando o olho. -O que foi?

—Pode me dizer que livro é esse? -Perguntei, mostrando o livro grosso.

Ela o encarou, parecendo confusa. Então seu semblante mostrou surpresa. Certamente ela estava reconhecendo ele.

—Não acredito... -Murmurou.

Ela me olhou surpresa. Algo no seu olhar me mostrou que ela seria obrigada a ficar na torre.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Júlia: **E então, o que acharam? :D

**Cauê: **Legal n_n

**Artie: **Estranho ._.

**Karen: **Deixou um ar de mistério :3

**Hajime:** Finalmente você fez um capitulo grande... Cinco paginas... Só não é maior que o primeiro capitulo de um livro que esta fazendo que teve sete paginas õ_o

**Júlia: **Sabia que vocês iriam gostar :B

**Akao: **E agora...?

**Júlia: **Bom... Vamos... Vamos... Fazer concurso de fichas *-*

**Geral: **De novo? =3=

**Júlia: **É que, bem, sabem como é... Não sou boa em fazer garotos, mas ja temos duas coisas prontas: O nome, a carreira e a espécie 8D''

**Karen: **É uma ficha para o Takashi? '3'

**Júlia: **Sim, sim, uma ficha para o Takashi, cujas as unicas coisas que peço são estilo, personalidade e aparencia 8D

**Hajime: **... Confesse, chefia, você só faz esses concursos de fichas para aumentar os reviews u_u

**Júlia: **... Sim .3.

**Akao: **Kami-sama, essa ai não toma jeito -3-

**Júlia: **Bem, então, onegai, R&R&F *--*


End file.
